Playground Days
by lil1diva
Summary: Yuuram fic also AU. What happens when two boys unsure of who they are find themselves thrown together by fate? A little touch of love. Not a lemon.
1. MEMORIES

**So what is this? My third revamping of this series? Probably. I'll be doing this for a while, so deal with it. I'm never quite satisfied with the stories and I always feel the need to change them.**

**MOVING ALONG, I really do want to continue this story. Mainly because Kisa Sohma Cookie is making her own yaoi story and I feel left out. If you like Yugioh, and by Yugioh I mean JoeyXKaiba, then go check out her story. Am I advertising? Yes. Is it working? I hope so**

**Onwith the story of Kyou Kara Maoh!**

**Disclaimer: I, in no way shape or form, own Kyou Kara Maoh.**

**Playground Days **

You are nobody until somebody loves you, isn't that a line from a song somewhere? If this is true, then Yuuri is a nobody. Yes, his mother loves him, a little too much in the sense that she used to dress him up as a girl. Yes, his brother loves him, in a brother complex creepy-but-not-really sort of way. Yes, his father loves him… in a fatherly way. And his friend Murata does. Or maybe he just likes to annoy him. Yuuri never quite figured him out. In all the 16 years of his life, though, he's never had a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend. But he didn't want a boyfriend, right?

"Another girl break your heart, Shibuya?" Murata taunted him as the school bell rang ending Friday H period. It was a fact that the period before this, Yuuri asked the cutest girl in school, Sara, to a date. Numerous guys have already tried at failed at this, so Yuuri did not know why he worked up his courage to ask her. As was expected, she declined. And by decline, she slapped him, called him a stalker, and then stepped on his foot and huffed away annoyed that people kept asking her out when she clearly did not want to go out with them.

"Oh, shut up, Murata," Yuuri sighed, nearly slamming his head on his desk, only his hands broke the fall, "I don't wanna talk about it." Murata shrugged and dragged his friend up and out of his seat. Class was over; no need to stay any longer in school than necessary. The two walked home together, both wishing they had a girlfriend next to them instead of each other. Since this wasn't possible, the only solution was to comfort each other. Since Yuuri was dumped today, it was Murata's turn.

"It's okay, you know? There are other fishies in the pond," Murata tried.

"Fishies like her?" He retorted, not ready to be happy just yet.

"You know, it's debatable whether Sara is a girl. There are the rumors that she is actually a man in disguise." Yuuri blanched at this comment. Everyone knew the rumors about Sara that maybe the reason she declined every guy who asked her out was because she was a guy. But then, what did it really matter if Sara was a boy or girl? She/he was still really pretty. When Yuuri voiced this thought to his friend, he nearly doubled over laughing.

"If you're thinking like that, you might be gay," Murata claimed in his fits.

"I am not!" Yuuri defended, having fallen in love with numerous blonde haired girls. So what was that thought he just had about Sara? Was he just superficial and only went for a person's looks? Yuuri shook his head trying to empty his mind. Thoughts are too complicated; they end up circling in on themselves and making less sense than the beginning.

"I know what you're thinking, and you're probably not superficial," Murata read his friend's face all too well sometimes. It was sort of creepy.

"So then what is it?" Yuuri asked in frustration, running a hand through his black hair. Murata thoughtfully put his finger to his chin.

"I was being serious before you know. Maybe the reason you haven't had a girlfriend is because you actually want a boyfriend. Don't give me that look, Shibuya, I'm not talking about me!" Murata waved his arms in denial as Yuuri gave him the creepiest look he could muster clearly stating you-must-be-joking-if-I'm-going-to-go-out-with-you. Yuuri sighed in defeat.

"So I could be gay?" Yuuri asked himself. Murata shrugged, forgetting that he was supposed to be helping Yuuri feel better.

"Why not try it? Finding a boyfriend that is. Who knows, you may end up liking it. Or if you hate it, you can put these feelings to rest."

"Sometimes, I wonder if we're from the same planet," Yuuri said, looking at his teenage friend spouting the wisdom of many years. Murata laughed and said that he had to go home. Unless Yuuri's mom was making curry tonight in which case he was gate-crashing Yuuri's house. Yuuri declined, and he began the trek home, thoughts circling in his head.

"So, I might be gay…? ARGH!"

Wolfram was finishing up his last modeling job of the day. He scarcely remembered how he got into this job. Something about his mother dressing him up like a girl all the time and being scouted dressed up as a girl, so now he modeled… as a girl. He so badly wanted to curse his mother.

"I am a boy, dammit!" Wolfram protested in the staff room, throwing another of his tantrums, "I don't want to dress up like a girl anymore! I'll model as a male if you want, but stop putting me in girl's clothes!" Maybe now they'd listen. Yeah, good joke.

"But Wolfie, darling," his mother, Celi, who was also his manager responded, "The public loves you. And besides, we stopped putting you in dresses a long time ago." That was another good joke. His mother's idea of a long time ago was five weeks. It was when they put him in a yellow sundress for a beach scene. Oh, the agony.

"Mother, I could care less what kind of girl's clothes they are. So long as they are girl's clothes, I will not wear them!" Wolfram stated, hoping it'd work this time. And it would work if his mother didn't cry. Oh no, here come the tears.

"But, Wolfie, dear," Celi cried, clinging onto her son's arm for dear life, "if you don't do this, Mama will have to get married again and have a baby girl because I always wanted a baby girl to dress up, and love, and sing songs to…" Wolfram had heard the whole nine yards more times than any fifteen year old should bear. His mother never had a daughter, and so to replace this, she used her youngest son as her daughter. Joy.

"Yes, I know mother, but I still-" Wolfram tried to explain, but his mother's puppy dog eyes were too much. Yes, a grown woman could use puppy dog eyes and still be effective. It just happened, much to Wolfram's resentment.

"Fine," Wolfram gave in.

"Oh, yay!" Celi cheered, "Now, put on this jean skirt, and ooh! How about the red blouse over there. Yes, that will look lovely with your blonde curls." Wolfram sighed. He was never going to get out of this.

Still, maybe he could escape for a little while. He was currently shooting in Japan, and maybe he could sneak out for a bit to do some sightseeing. Just a little break wouldn't kill him, right? He'd tell his older brother, Conrad, where he was going, but tell him to keep it a secret as he usually does. As long as someone knew where he was, it was fine.

This established, he snuck out of the dressing room, found his clothes, changed, texted Conrad what his plans were, and was ready to explore Japan. Sounded like a good idea, right?

"Thanks for the meal," Yuuri said, clapping his hands together and leaving the table.

"Wasn't the curry especially delicious tonight, Yuu-chan? I tried out a new recipe and I thought it went really well," Miko, Yuuri's mother, asked, proud of her new recipe. Yuuri laughed a little saying it was delicious. So he lied to Murata. He just wanted some time to himself without watching his best friend being buddy-buddy with his mom. It was odd and unsettling how well they got along.

"I'm going to take a walk, okay Mom?" Yuuri asked, already getting his shoes and jacket on. Miko looked over from the kitchen, still holding a spoon in her hand.

"Okay, but always be nice to strangers, who never know who you might meet! And call me Mama, Yuu-chan!" the boy's mother called out as he left. He nodded; her advice always seemed to come in handy later somehow.

Yuuri had little idea of where he was walking. He had the thought that he wanted to find a quiet place, away from his energetic mother and doting older brother. Honestly, he loved his family, but there was only so much a teenage boy could handle!

He sighed, thinking about the time he and his brother were playing hide and seek. They always played in the playground at the park down the road because there were so many places to hide. Yuuri was supposed to find Shori, who always in a somewhat obvious place, so as not to worry his brother. Yuuri would always hide in the most convoluted of places where Shori would never find him.

There was a time when Yuuri was gone for two hours. His brother nearly had a panic attack from not being able to find him. In fact, Yuuri had met a blonde girl and they played in the sandbox. The sandbox was hidden by bushes, so unless you looked for it you would never find it. Yuuri and the girl built a sandcastle there and pretended to be a prince and princess and get married. This might explain why he liked blonde girls so much. Yuuri laughed now thinking back on how silly it was.

"Why can't I find a girl like that?" He sighed, willing her to come back into his life. He can't even remember the girl's name. It was a foreigner, he could tell that much by the hair color and the blue (or were they green?) eyes.

His feet led him to that playground, though no one else was there. It's not like he was expecting to find the girl from his memories or anything, it was just that the emptiness of it was depressing. Playgrounds were supposed to be fun, right?

Thinking like this, Yuuri plopped himself on the nearest swing, and tried to touch the sky. He remembered how it was when he was younger; the sky was so close and yet so far. That maybe if he reached his fingers a little bit farther he could touch it. Yeah, right. He's not a child anymore; he knows that he could never touch the sky.

"What are you trying to do, fly?" a voice knocked Yuuri out of his reverie. Slamming his heels into the sand, he came to a quick stop and looked at the source of the voice.

Standing in front of him was an indignant blonde with their hands on their hips. At first, Yuuri thought that it was a female, but the pissed off look and piercing glare told him otherwise. Yuuri had to admit, though, he was pretty enough to pass as a girl. If he acted a little more feminine, Yuuri might have been completely fooled. Wait, was he wearing lipstick?

"Hey, wimp, are you listening?" the voice called out again. Better answer him.

"Um, yeah! Sorry, I have a lot on my mind right now, so I'm not really paying too much attention to anything," Yuuri explained clumsily with a small laugh. What the heck was he getting all flustered for? This was a boy, A BOY. He is not some silly teenage girl like the giggly ones that sit in the back of his class and gossip about all the boys. Yes, boys have ears, an astonishing fact for most girls.

"Yeah," the blonde sighed, taking him out of his thoughts, "I know what you mean. Mind if I sit down, too?" he asked. Yuuri gave a half nod and he sat down on the left adjacent swing.

Taking a closer look, the boy looked really lonely. His curly blonde hair covered his face, and his emerald eyes, they were emerald, seemed depressed. Maybe he and Yuuri had more in common than originally thought. Oh wait, he forgot something.

"My name's Shibuya Yuuri, Harajuku Fuuri, no wait. Just call me Yuuri, okay?" Yuuri reached out his hand for a hand shake. The blond seemed a little confused at the joke on his name, but laughed a little and shook his hand.

"Wolfram von Bielefeld. My name doesn't have a pun attached to it," he half apologized, half mocked. Yuuri laughed nervously before continuing.

"Blame my mother. She's the one who gave it to me. Actually, it was a fencer she met on a taxi drive to the hospital. He gave her the name and she kept it. I don't know if she ever found out his name, though. She says he was handsome," Yuri rambled on, hoping that Wolfram (a foreigner?) would eventually find something to relate to and make him shut up.

"My brother's a fencer," Wolfram piped up, to Yuuri's relief, "he travels the world with me a lot. I don't know if he's ever been to Japan, though. I wouldn't doubt it if he's been here many times before." The two had absently begun swinging as their conversation continued on.

"You travel the world? That sounds so cool! I've only been to America a few times to watch baseball while my dad was on business. I've always wanted to visit Europe, though. It seems like a cool place," Yuuri rambled as he swung higher and higher.

"Yeah, it is," the blonde admitted, lost in thought. The black haired boy looked over as he spoke, watching his expression change as memories flooded through.

The first was a look of sadness, probably remembering something bitter about his life. Next, he half laughed, a fun memory that one always likes to have pop up every once in a while. Then, he lifted his face and looked around at the playground. His expression was unreadable. Yuuri could not tell if he was happy or sad, wait, he got it. Nostalgic. It was the look a mother gets watching over her child, or the feeling of coming home. Abruptly, his look changed to anger, and he swung more violently.

"What's wrong?" Yuuri asked, slowly down a little. The blonde threw him a small glare, before seeing the concerned look on his face. Remembering where he was, he sighed a little and calmed down.

"It's nothing."

"Like I'll believe that," Yuuri scoffed. The blonde continued to stare at him, as if debating whether to let out a secret. His face scrunched up, and he looked at his apparently interesting feet with determination.

"Actually, I came here today to escape my mother," Wolfram admitted, beginning to swing a little more. Yuuri imagined the worse and he almost got out of his seat.

"Wh-Why? Is she abusive or something?" Yuuri questioned, obviously worried his new friend might be an example of abuse. Yuuri went through a list of things his mother told him, trying to see if there was something that could help in this situation.

"N-No! Not at all, nothing like that," Wolfram shook his head and put his arms up. It seemed to work and Yuuri stopped struggling for an answer, "She… likes to dress me up as a girl. For modeling of all things."

Yuuri knew all too well the horrors of being dressed up like a girl. His own mother dressed him up like a girl until he was six and discovered baseball. With her father and son against her, Jennifer had to admit defeat. She never did stop trying, though. Wait, a model?

"You're a model?" Yuuri exclaimed, nearly falling out of his swing. Both boys had stopped swinging now, and just sat there. Talking contented them enough. Wolfram laughed a little at Yuuri's outburst. Correction, he laughed a lot.

"You're such a wimp for almost falling off like that!" Wolfram could not stop laughing.

After Yuuri regained his balance, his fighting spirit kicked in. He had no idea why, but whenever he got emotional, he suddenly got amazing. Unfortunately, he rarely got emotional. This time, though, he had a good idea.

"Wanna see who can jump the farthest off the swings?" Yuuri challenged the blonde. Wolfram stopped laughing and smirked, accepting the match.

So began the fight. Pumping their legs, each teenager tried their hardest to go as high as they could. Yuuri loved this feeling, this sensation of weightlessness. He felt that the second he let go, he could fly. As if when he jumped off, he would never touch the ground and stay in flight, soaring over the jungle gym, and the seesaw, and the houses around them.

"Here I go!" Yuuri called out, jumping into the air. He stayed airborne for a second, before the laws of physics started applying. Stupid gravity. Yuuri hit the ground with a thunk a few yards away from the swings. An impressive distance.

Wolfram was not one to be outmatched, though. He had something to prove. He was a boy, not a girl, and he should be able to beat a wimp he just met. A kid with looks like that can't also be good at jumping, right?

However, something happened when Wolfram jumped. The belt he put on hastily snagged the chain of the swing. So instead of going forward, he went off to the right side, into Yuuri's path. As if the stupid wimp would have reflexes, Wolfram thought bitterly. He imagined the two of them crashing into each other, unconscious.

Yuuri surprised him, though. Purely on reflex, the black haired boy swiveled kneeling, and caught Wolfram as he landed. Granted, the two went toppling backwards, twisting Yuuri's leg backwards, but he held his arms around him nonetheless. Wolfram had closed his eyes, expecting the darkness to close in, but he opened them to a different darkness. Yuuri's black eyes.

"Hehe, I caught you," Yuuri teased, much to the blonde's annoyance. He pushed himself off, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks. He did not like the idea of being saved by a wimp. Maybe he was more than a wimp, though. Just maybe.

Yuuri hoisted himself up as well, and brushed off his pants, thinking about how mad his mother will be that there are more stains on his clothes. He would deal with that later, though. Right now, he has a blonde with hurt pride pouting in front of him. Yuuri was a sucker for guilt trips and he knew he had to make it up to him.

This is when he remembered the blonde girl from when he was young. For two hours they played in the sandbox together, but he was beginning to remember when they played tag the next day. They actually met each other at the playground everyday for a week before the girl stopped coming. Tag was an especially fun game, and they played for hours during that one week.

"Tag, you're it," Yuuri reached over and tapped Wolfram's shoulder before he sprinted off into the maze of a jungle gym. Wolfram's fighting spirit rejuvenated, he chased after his prey.

The jungle gym seemed a lot smaller than what Yuuri remembered, but he found it just as enjoyable. He raced through tunnels, across bridges, down slides, as the blonde chased after him. Both boys were just as fast as the other, so it seemed like neither side would win.

The stunts got more dramatic, too. Instead of the traditional sliding down the slide, Yuuri practically jumped the thing. Not to be outdone, Wolfram copied it. No longer were the tunnels crawled though, Yuuri walked on top of them. The sun set as the two raced around, never getting anywhere, but having fun all the same.

Then Yuuri came to the monkey bars. For a while, he had avoided them; he was never too good at them. Still, one wrong turn and he faced them. Sparing a quick look back, he knew he had to traverse them or be caught. He put his right hand on one, then the left. As he reached for the fifth one, his hand slipped a little. It was all Wolfram needed to catch him. He grabbed the second one with his left hand, and swung Tarzan style into Yuuri, knocking both of them to the ground.

"Ha, I got caught you," Wolfram stated, collapsed and unwilling to move. Both had been running nonstop for twenty minutes or so, and neither wanted to run any longer. Both just laid there panting. Wolfram rested his head on Yuuri's back, and just listened as their breathing calmed down. It was about then that Yuuri's brain registered Wolfram's statement.

"Yeah, you caught me. You want a prize or something?" Yuuri laughed, thinking it was a pretty funny joke. Wolfram apparently took it seriously, lifting his head, and putting his mouth next to Yuuri's ear like a little kid.

"I get a prize?" Wolfram asked, totally unaware that Yuuri meant it as a joke. Yuuri hated to see him go all pouty again, so he decided to play along with it. Maybe he wanted an ice cream or something as a prize. He had about four dollars in his pocket plus change. He could afford an ice cream.

"Yeah, sure. A prize. Do you want ice cream?" Yuuri rolled over onto his back to face Wolfram, who looked so sexy panting as he was. He wondered what it would be like to…Wait, what? Since when were these his thoughts? He was a boy! A BOY! Not some prissy girl who fell for foreign guys with blonde hair, and a little attitude, and looked so damn good…

"No, not really," Wolfram responded, taking Yuuri's attention off his own trailing thoughts and onto him. Yuuri could not help but stare at Wolfram, noticing his eyes shining against the fading light, and the sun setting in the background. He was straddling Yuuri, but neither one wanted to disrupt the serene setting. All they did for a moment was stare at the other, trying to grasp their thoughts. Since when did picture perfect moments like this happen in his life?

"Then, what?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram put a finger thoughtfully to his chin. The wait was killing Yuuri. He needed to know the answer.

"Hm, how about a kiss?" Wolfram stated. Yuuri was not caught off guard, but he was surprised at the directness. And the fact that Wolfram now leaned in to kiss him. Yes, kiss him. Yuuri wasn't about to lie to himself either; Wolfram was a good kisser.

Yuuri could feel the heat transfer from Wolframs lips, full of passion to his own. It sent a tingling sensation down his spine, to his fingertips, craving more. He had lost control of his motions when his fingers responded on their own to the passion. His hands moved, finding the nape of the blonde's neck and clasping there.

It felt so blissful. Yuuri was still unsure if he liked the blonde male or if he was gay or of anything, save one. He had one solid fact coursing through his mind, no his body. This felt right.

So it felt so wrong when Wolfram stopped and the two stared at each other for a second. Wolfram seemed to have just come to his senses about the time and place, and realized his mother would be worried sick. He got up and helped Yuuri to his feet as well.

Neither wanted things to end like this. After a moment like that, after a kiss so breathtaking, there was no way to cut ties here. Still, Wolfram had to go. He turned heel and left, saying nothing. Yuuri probably didn't even like it; he seemed like a regular high school guy, not someone who could love him. This is the only thought he had walking away from the playground like he did before. The damn kid probably didn't realize who he was, but c'est la vie.

"Wait," Yuuri called out, causing Wolfram to stop, "Will you meet me here again, tomorrow? For old times' sake?" Wolfram almost turned right around and jumped the foolish guy.

"Yeah, same time tomorrow, eh?" Wolfram called out, putting a hand up. He tried to fight the tears of happiness, but he just couldn't. He could be a man and let them fall, why not? After all, the wimpy kid remembered him. He remembered the playground days.

**I still get giggly when I read my own story, is that odd? I forget that I wrote this. Ah well, I hope everyone enjoyed it!**

**Please Read and Review!**


	2. WORRIES

**Wow. I didn't think I would actually get people to read this. I'm terrible at summaries, so people don't usually come in to read my story. Still, it's been less than a day and I found six reviews. Half telling me that they want more. So, I shall make more!**

**Yes, Yuuri is a wimp, but he remembered. If I had known I was going to continue, I probably would have let him not knowing for a while longer. Damn it. I'll make something else be the factor. This will be tough, so bear with me!**

**Disclaimer: I hate writing this. I really do. Why make me say something so obvious like how the guy I like will never like me back? It's depressing, but apparently I have to say it. I DON'T OWN IT! (sob, sob, sob).**

**Playground Days 2**

"Wolfie, wait up!" a five year old Yuuri called out.

"No, I don't want to," the little blonde proclaimed whining, the short curls bouncing around like a halo.

It had only been two days since the two had met, but they were already inseparable. Shori had taken to watching them play from afar. The one time he tried to butt in, he had no clue what they were doing. The two were lost in their own fantasy world.

"I got you, Wolfie!" Yuuri smiled grabbing the hem of the blond haired girl's dress. Well, he thought it was a girl. Now that he realized that Wolfie was a boy, things seemed to make much more sense. Wait a second… didn't he ask Wolfie to marry him? Ah, he probably doesn't remember…

"Yuuri, you wimp, get over here!" Wolfram called out, yanking Yuuri from his flashback. His head had been cradled in his hand, but from the sudden awakening, he slipped and banged his head on the corner of his chair. What a wonderful way to be woken up.

Yuuri sighed looking at Wolfram who was glaring daggers at him for falling asleep. The two were at one of Wolfram's photo shoots, and Yuuri had to admit that he looked adorable as a girl. His mother and the attendants forced him into a blue ball gown, overflowing with ribbons and frills. On any other girl, it would be too overwhelming, but it somehow matched Wolfram as it would match Cinderella. Would that make Yuuri the prince? He certainly hoped not.

"What is it, Wolfram?" Yuuri complied, sauntering over. Wolfram huffed, fixing his dress a little. He seemed very fidgety. He fixed the hair band on his head, pulled at the hem of the dress, and tucked his hair behind his ear. What was he stalling for?

"Well, um, they said that they need a guy to be in the shoot with me today," Yuuri did not like where this was going, "and since they know that I know you," Countdown to Yuuri's explosion, "they want you to be in it, too." Three, two, one…

"I'm supposed to do what?" Yuuri nearly fell backward, but Wolfram caught him just in time. For a guy in a ball gown, he had strong arms.

"Oh, you're such a wimp! All you have to do is wear whatever they give you, stand over there, and smile." Yuuri had to think about this for a moment. Here was Wolfram, in a blue dress, asking him to model with him. This was definitely a normal situation and therefore courtesy should be applied, right? Wrong.

"I-I can't model! My mother always told me that I was cute enough, but she's my mother, she says whatever she wants. There's no way I could do something like this!"

Yuuri expected Wolfram to get all fussy and make a fit. Maybe his face would turn red and purple or he'd stomp his foot. Yuuri did not expect the puppy eyes. Wolfram didn't even look like he meant to do it, as if it was natural. His arms hung limp at his sides, and his eyes drooped, disheartened. Oh, boy did Yuuri feel guilty.

"W-wait, don't mope. I'm really bad at cheering people up. I was babysitting for this kid once, and the second he was sad, I knew there was nothing I could do. I had to call my mom and ask for her help. Oh, it was bad. But I can't call my mom now, oh fine I'll model with you!" Yuuri proclaimed as Wolfram's emerald eyes sparkled.

"Really? You'll do it for me?" Yuuri nodded, his mind already made up. He vaguely wondered what he had to do. Wear a prince uniform and ride on a white horse? Alternatively, he could carry Wolfram like a princess, now that would be funny scene. Well, Wolfram said that they needed a guy, so whatever it is should be fine, right?

The second that Yuuri agreed, a mob of hairdressers, makeup artists, and designers crowded around him. For the next ten minutes, he blanked out. Not literally because he was still awake, but the events happened in such a blur and so fast that he has little recollection of what actually happened. All he knew was that something was off. Something was very, very off.

Moreover, it didn't take long to figure out what.

When Yuuri was finished getting ready, the makeup artist held a mirror in front of him so that he could check and make sure he didn't have any complaints about the make-up. Well, the make-up was all right, but everything else wasn't. Not only was a wearing a black curly haired wig that reached his back, not only did that wig have a red ribbon braided through it, not only was he wearing white gloves, but he was in a red dress, just as fluffed with ribbons and stuffed with frills as Wolfram's. Yuuri had a complaint about that.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri almost screamed, but managed to tone it down to a harsh undertone. Wolfram ignored Yuuri's immediate protest and dragged him off to the photo shoot by the fluffy ribbon on the back of the dress.

"Didn't they want another guy with you?" Yuri hissed.

"Hm, maybe," Wolfram replied impatiently, pulling Yuri along.

"What?"

Wolfram placed himself on the stage, and positioned Yuuri next to him. It goes without saying that Yuuri was unnaturally tense. He had never modeled before, and all of his school photos might as well have been of a monkey. Heck, a monkey would look better than those would. Still, he was here and he already agreed, somewhat unwillingly, to help. He might as well see it all the way through. Why was he such a good person again?

"Yuuri, just look at me," Wolfram whispered, and Yuuri turned to face him, "when you take a photo like this, just think of a time that fits the scene they want. Right now, it's a girl's day out, or something, so just think back to the playground days, when we just laughed for no reason, all right?"

For some reason, that was extremely easy advice to follow. Who knew Wolfram had a side like that to him? It was fun learning new things about people. Yuuri really felt that he could be back in the days when the world was small and everyone was your new best friend. When your biggest concern was if your piece of cake was larger than your brother's was. How you could be anything that you wanted to be when you grew up, be it an astronaut, or a fireman, or a king.

Thinking like this, the smile came naturally. Wolfram, in accordance to his and the director's wishes, held Yuuri's hand and was laughing with him. Yuuri felt himself laugh, too, and the stage transformed into a playground for the two just to have fun.

Why was it so easy just to let himself go when he was with Wolfram? He was completely different than it was with Murata or the guys on the baseball team. He never felt so calm, so at peace when he was with them. Still, being on the stage, modeling, laughing, ignoring the fact that he was a teenage boy in a frilly dress and ribbons and such, it was nice.

"Okay, everyone, take a break," the director called and everyone scrambled.

"Wh-What?" Yuuri asked coming out of his daze. Again, Wolfram dragged him, this time to a small table with assorted food. There was an assortment of fruit, decorated by the boxes of doughnuts and coffee that people loved oh so much. On a different table, Yuuri spied more appetizing fast food like sandwiches and noodles. It wasn't the best choice, but it was food. At least Yuuri gets a free lunch for this.

"How did you like it?" Wolfram asked picking up an orange and peeling it, settling against the table. Yuuri grumbled a little and slammed his head against the nearest wall. Oh, boy was this going to be a fun week.

"Hey Wolfram," Yuuri asked as he walked home with him, "what do your parents do for jobs?" Wolfram paused before saying anything. Yuuri looked over to see his brow furrowed, and a small frown on his face. It looked like this was a tough question, but why?

"Nevermind, then. It was pretty rude of me to ask," Yuuri admitted, hoping to drop the question. Still, Wolfram held the discontentment on his face. He seemed unwilling to drop the subject, yet hesitant to answer it.

"Wolfram it's alright, you don't-"

"No, it's not alright! It's just hard, okay? …My father left me with my mother when I was born, and I don't' remember what he looks like. My mother runs a business, some international thing. I have two brothers, who also work with my mother. I probably will, too someday."

Yuuri was unsure of how to respond. It seemed like there was a lot that Wolfram did not say, but it was hard to say what he did. Well, if he wanted to be friends with him, he would have to trust him. There was some reason Wolfram would hide things, and it was not his place to pry. Even if he really did want to know. Who knows? Maybe he'll trust him eventually and open up, little by little.

Yuuri pondered Wolfram's puzzlement for a minute as they waited for a bus to arrive. They took a seat on the bench, neither one willing to say a word for the moment.

Wolfram was sort of like a rose bud, the kind they picked together at the playground Yuuri decided at last. They had this discussion on how flowers grew, but they never got anywhere with it. Well, Yuuri thought, it must be just like this. You add sun, water, and a little bit of love to make a flower grow, maybe the same held true for a Wolfram. Minus the sun and water part, and more like patience and understanding, but same thing.

"My father works at a company and goes on business trips a lot, but my mother stays at home. My brother is pretty nice, though he's addicted to dating sim games. He's actually a genius, though, supposed to take over some company when he's old enough. I'm just trying to survive high school right now; maybe I'll be in a business when I grow up. Or something else. I don't know."

Yuuri finished his rant with a small laugh and looked over to see Wolfram's response. At first, the face blank. It lasted only a moment, though before the blonde burst out laughing. Taken aback, Yuuri nearly fell off his seat. He tried to question the outburst, but his mouth just could not seem to form the words he wanted. So, he sat there like a gaping fish out of water, which caused another bout of laughter.

Giving up, Yuuri decided to laugh along with him. Why not? He's heard from somewhere, his mother more than likely, that laughter was the best medicine, and maybe that is just what Wolfram needed. Yuuri added that to the list of what makes a Wolfram flower grow.

"Why are we laughing again?" Yuuri questioned, the laughter subsiding as both boys tried to breathe. Now that he looked around, people passing by were staring at them as if they were freaks.

"That was the lamest story of someone's life I have ever heard!" Wolfram declared, laughter threatening at the tip of his tongue.

"Hey, hey, it's not that lame."

"No, but it was lame. Just what I'd expect from you."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing, it just suits you."

At this, a light smile began to play on his lips. It was this smile that prevented Yuuri from being offended. He quickly learned that the blonde had a guarded tongue and would use any means to keep his pride up. He really did not mean to hurt Yuuri's feelings; it was his way of making conversation.

Still, this is the person that Yuuri found himself attracted to. Wait, was that statement true? He was attracted to Wolfram? Well, they did kiss once, but it was a heat of the moment thing. They have been spending all of their free time with each other, but that does not mean too much. Right? Oh God, it does mean something, doesn't it? He really was starting to like this person, more than a guy should. He needed help. Fast.

"I'm sorry, Wolfram, I forgot that I have to meet my friend, okay? See you tomorrow at the next photo shoot!" Yuuri said as he jumped off the bench, deciding to just walk instead.

"Wait, you wimp get back here!"

The blonde's words never registered, but Yuuri could have guessed what he said. Yuuri's feet had already begun pounding the ground as he ran. His brain was too muddled to think clearly. There was only one person that he could talk to in a time like this. Moreover, he would probably regret it.

"Why, Shibuya, what do you need?" Murata Ken ushered his friend inside his house. Oh yes, Yuuri was probably going to regret this.

Yuuri did not feel like responding and instead led the way upstairs and plunked himself down on Murata's bed. Murata may be a little weird, but when it came down to it, he always had the answers. Murata sat on the edge and stared at the ceiling, covered in posters of cover girls from magazines he stole from Yuuri's brother, he knew that Yuuri was trying to gather his thoughts right now and did not want to be interrupted.

"Murata, how do you know if you really like someone?" Yuuri said, exasperated, and sat up to look at his friend for help. His friend had lights dancing in his eyes. He looked over ecstatic for some reason. This was Yuuri's signal to run. But he missed it.

"Oh I just knew you had found a girlfriend!" Murata exclaimed, "What does she look like? Can you get me a picture of her? Is she hot?" Murata slowed his questions as he watched Yuuri's face drop at each one. "What's wrong? Hey, oh my God it's a guy isn't it?"

"Wha-wha- How'd you come to that conclusion?"

"Well, I remember that conversation we had a little while back, about how you could start seeing guys, and since then you haven't complained or anything. You also were getting disheartened when I was talking about a girl, so I figured it must be a guy."

Yes, Murata can officially be declared a genius now. Bring in the parade and Lakers cheerleaders for him. He has once again stumped Yuuri with his logic. Well, now that that was out of the way…

"Okay, yeah, it's a guy. Wolfram von Bielefeld. Half-Japanese half-German, a model actually. Soft blonde curls, bright sparkling emerald eyes…" This was about the time Yuuri realized that Murata was practically gaping at him, jaw on the floor, the whole nine yards. A hot flush flooded his cheeks and he slammed his head on Murata's bed, grabbing a pillow to cover his face.

"Shibuya, come on, I didn't mean to gape, it was just that the way you were talking about him really made him seem like you were head over heels for the guy."

"Really?" Yuuri refused to lift his face from the pillow, but still spoke articulately.

"You first asked me how would you know if you really liked someone right?" He got a pillow nod for an answer. "You'll just know, alright? It will just feel right, you and Wolfram. It may be confusing now, but you've only known the guy for a week and a half at most. You're also probably struggling with the fact of whether you think you're gay or not, so it's understandable.

"You just have to stop thinking. I know you were looking for a more concrete answer than this, but this is the best that I can give you." Murata paused here, something occupied him for a moment, but he put it off to the side for now. He had an idea…

"You're no help, you know that?" Yuuri complained taking the pillow off and sitting on the edge of the bed. He occupied himself looking at an illusion poster; one of the few Murata owned that wasn't of a scantily clad girl. He has asked himself if he was gay before, but he got no answer. He was not expecting Murata to help him with that problem or even his love issues, Murata wasn't exactly a charmer himself, but more advice than this would have been better.

Yuuri should have been looking at Murata. He had a wicked smile only an evil genius like him could have. He had a dastardly plan and he was going to unleash it. It was not his favorite choice, but it would do the trick. It would have been his second signal to run. Again, he missed it. This time, it could be costly. (A/n ARGH! I don't want to do this, but it's happening. Stupid characters with their own minds. I hate you, Murata. My friend will kill me for this… sorry Duckie! Blame him. Others, continue)

"You know, Shibuya, I have a test for you to help you decide whether you're gay or not…" Murata said, with that silly grin still on his face. Yuuri was still staring at the poster, his legs swinging back and forth as they hung over the edge of the bed, unaware of the series of events about to unfold.

"Huh, what is that?" Yuuri asked, too lost in his own thoughts to care too much about one of Murata's silly games.

He did start caring though, when Murata sidled over and planted himself on top of Yuuri, straddling the young boy. His face instantly turned bright red, but his arms did not move. Strange as it was, he stayed still. His heart was pumping faster than he ever thought possible.

"M-M-Murata, what are you-?" Yuuri exclaimed as he finally got his brain to work and his mouth to make words. They were not intelligible words, but at least he was functioning a little.

"What? Is your heart beating just because I am sitting on you? I wonder then, what if I did this?" Murata leaned into Yuuri's neck and just put his lips there, kissing his collarbone. Yuuri still could not get his arms, legs, brain, _anything_ to respond. Even his mouth stopped forming words, making small grunts of protest.

Then Murata slowly moved his lips up to Yuuri's ear and whispered something so softly that only Yuuri could hear it. Still, whatever he said immediately broke Yuuri out of his stupor and back into reality.

"Cut it out!" Yuuri screamed pushing Murata off. Just then, the door burst open. It was the least likely person Yuuri expected to see, and at the moment, the last person he wanted to see.

"Yuri, what are you doing!" the boy screeched, anger seeping from every pore he had. The cute blond curls disheveled, and the sparkling emerald eyes filled with rage. The soft hands clenched in an angry fist. The overall look was messy, breathtaking, and angry.

"Wolfram?"

**Please don't kill me for the cliff hanger. I really just wanted to end it there. Because if I went any longer, I just wouldn't be able to stop and that would be bad, and this whole chapter is setting up for larger things to come. Much larger things. A plan is slowly forming as things are happening.**

**Oh yeah, I know I mentioned this in that author's note, but don't kill me. Please? Especially Duckie. I totally blame Murata for this. It was not my plan. It was just supposed to be a conversation, but he got his own ideas and damn it, it's not my fault! **

**This is still Yuuram. Murata's just insane with his plots and junk and yeah. Whew. DONE! YAY!**

**I don't know when I'll updated, but now that I have a plot, and no amv's to work on, hopefully much sooner.**

C ya l8r!


End file.
